Uzumaki Shizuko
Uzumaki Shizuko Uzumaki Shizuko is the daughter and eldest child of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. She is the daughter of the Hokage and heiress to the Hyuga Clan. She is a chunin and a member of team one alongside Inuzuka Yukiko and Hyuga Hideo . Background Shizuko is the eldest daughter of the Hokage and the head of the Hyuga clan. She grew up with many expectations and pressure to become a famous ninja like her parents. She is the eldest of four children. Growing up was an easy time for Shizuko. She easily made friends and was slightly above average in her studies. Her parents loved her and she got along well with her siblings. Because of her easy upbringing she sometimes cracks under pressure. She doesn't always know how to handle situations that are especially difficult. While she doesn't freeze under hard choices, she doesn't always have the best judgement. Relationships Parents: Uzumaki Naruto is Shizuko's father. The two share a close and fun bond. He makes sure to always be there for his eldest daughter and affectionately refers to her as his princess. He babies her and tries to solve her problems for her. Many would regard Shizuko as Naruto's favorite child, but he'd never admit that. Hyuga Hinata is Shizuko's mother. The two aren't as close as Shizuko's relationship with her father. Hinata notices how much Naruto pays attention to Shizuko and makes up for it with the other children. In many ways she is more controlling with Shizuko because she's the oldest. Siblings: Keiichi is fifteen yers old and a chunin. He's a member of team two and has been mistaken for Shizuko's twin before. The two siblings are close and trust each other.﻿ He's more reserved than Shizuko and more emotional as well. Katashi is thirteen years old and a genin. He's a member of team five. He and Shiziko aren't particularly close but get along fine. Katashi is the more outgoing than both Shizuko and Keiichi. He's also the only sibling to not inherit the Hyuga's Kekkei Genkai. Like his father, his goal in life is to become the Hokage of Konoha. Hana is eleven years old and an Academy Student. Shizuko and Hana share a large age difference, but still have fun together. Hana is the most outgoing of all the Uzumaki children. She also looks nothing like the others, having red hair and violet tinted eyes. Teammates: Inuzuka Yukiko is a fellow member of team one. She's the daughter of Inuzuka Kiba and Satomi Akiko. Shizuko considers Inuzuka to be one of her best friends. The two girls are especially close and love spending time together. Around Yukiko, Shizuko is more reserved, prefering to let her take the lead. Hyuga Hideo is a fellow member of team one and a relative of Shizuko's. He's the son of Hyuga Neji and Tenten. He and Shizuko get along fine and are close friends, but not as close as Shizuko is to Yukiko and Keiichi. The two have developed special techniques while in training that are meant for two gentle fist users working together. Other: Hiko is a shinobi from a distant village. Shizuko and he met during a mission when team one was given the assignment of safely transporting Hiko, Sanri (Hiko's hawk ninken), and most importantly Princess Keii to their village. Before the two seperated Hiko admitted his feelings for the heiress and they began a romantic relationship long distance. Sanri's son was given the job of transporting letters back and forth between them. Personality: Shizuko is a balance between her two parents, sharing many traits with both of them. Like her mother Shizuko is reserved, soft-spoken, and prefers to stay in the background. Like her father she loves making others happy, having fun, and being in social situations. Appearance: In general, Shizuko has her father's blonde hair and Hyuga eyes with a small blue tint to them. She is in shape and has great femine curves. Throughout the years she's changed the length of her hair and her clothing. Her colors of choice seem to be blue, purple, and pink. Timelines: Growing up Shizuko's outfits changed almost every year. When she was six years old she had hair that reached slightly past her shoulders and allowed some strands to hang over her left eye. During the summer she wore a blue sleveless dress, bandages across her middle, black tights that reached her knees, and black low-heeled sandals. During the winter she wore the same blue sleveless dress layered on top of a grey long sleveshirt and warm grey pants. She also wore black boots. When she was eight years old she kept the same hair length but now had bangs. In the summer she wore a pink sleveless shirt, pink shorts, bandages across her middle, and black low-heeled sandals. During the winter she wore her hair in a ponytail. She also wore a blue hat, a pink jacket, a blue dress, and high black boots. When she was ten years old she grew her hair out until it reached halfway down her back. She also no longer sported bangs. During the summer she wore a pink outfit that had short sleves, a small part that covered her midsection, and ended in a skirt. Underneath her outfit she wore a mesh shirt and pants that ended shorter on her right side. She also wore low-heeled sandals that covered her whole calf. In the winter she wore the same pink outfit as she did in the summer but with long sleeves, a blue shirt underneath her midsection, and pants that were pink on the left side and blue on the right. She also wore long boots. When she was tweleve years old she cut her hair so that it was shoulder-length again and also returned to having bangs. During the summer she wore a pink tube top, with a mesh shirt underneath, a pink mini skirt, with mesh pants that were longer on the left side. She also wore a small patch of mesh on her right leg and low-heeled sandals that covered her kness. During the winter she wore a pink jacket, with a mesh shirt hidden underneath, and long boots. When she was thirteen years old Shizuko kept her bangs but cut her hair so that it was chin length. During the summer she wore a lavendar tube top, with a mesh shirt underneath, a lavendar mini skirt, with mesh pants underneath, her navy forehead protector was around her middle, and bandages surrounded her left leg above her knee. She also wore long low-heeled sandals and a navy kunai carrier. During the winter she wore a long-sleved pink dress, her navy forehead protector around her middle, bandages on both legs until the knees, a navy kunai carrier on her left leg, and tall boots that covered the remainder of her legs. Current Appearances: At age 16, Shizuko has hair that reaches slightly beyond her shoulders that she sometimes wears in a loose pony tail and sometimes lets it hang free. Most of the time Shizuko can be found wearing her 'shinobi' outfit. This outfit is what she wears on missions and when training. Usually she pulls her hair back into a low ponytail when wearing this outfit. She wears a sleveless lavendar dress that reaches one third down her thighs. On her dress are three stars, two small dark pink ones and a large white one in the middle. She also wears a dark pink belt across the center of her dress. Her forehead protector is worn around her neck, though in serious situations she's known to wear it on her forehead as well. She also wears black tights that end above her knees, bandages on her left leg over the tights, and a navy kunai carrier. Lastly she wears low-heeled sandals that reach up to her knees. During the winter, Shizuko wears a completely different outfit than she does in the summer. Like the 'shinobi' outfit, her 'winter' outfit is used when she's either on missions or training. During the winter she wears a dark pink cap, allowing her blonde hair to hang free out the back of it. She also wears her forehead protector on her forehead instead of hanging on her neck. ﻿She wears a long-sleved dark pink dress that reaches down to her knees. Above the dress she wears a sleveless lavendar jacket that reaches her waist. Underneath the dress she wears lavendar tights that reach her boots. Her black boots have a small heel to them and cover the reamainder of the leg that the tights don't. Occasionally Shizuko wears black gloves but because they prevent her from using the gentle fist technique, she usually doesn't wear them. The outfit least worn by Shizuko is her 'beach' outfit. It is completely different from all of her other outfits. She wears her blonde hair in a tight ponytail and her forehead protector around her forehead. Depending on what she's doing she may chose to not wear her forehead protector. She usually wears this outfit when it's the hottest part of summer or when she's going swimming. When it's extremely hot outside she's been known to wear it while training. She wears a dark pink top that covers just what needs to be covered. Because of her bigger chest, the top has cups and wide straps to support her. Additionally she wears bottoms with a waistling higher than most of what she wears. The shorts are dark pink and ends half way down her thigh. While swimming she doesn't wear shoes. However, if she's wearing this outfit while traini ng she wears blue low-heeled sandals. The last of Shizuko's outfits is her 'formal' outfit. This is also the newest of her outfits. She obtained the outfit at a dress store in Konoha when she was shopping with her father and her eldest brother. At the time she was searching for a dress to wear to the dance with Hiko. When she wore this outfit she let her hair hand loose, having previously straightened it. Around her neck she wears a necklace made by her Granny Tsunade that greatly resembles the one she'd given to her father. In fact the necklace has bits and pieces of the original. Shizuko has the necklace because Granny died before any of her other siblings were old enough to have jewlry. She wears a purple tight dress with straps that are off the shoulder. The dress ends above her knees. Lastly she wears black heeled boots that cover two thirds of her calves. Abilities Byakugan: As a member of the Hyuga clan, Shizuko possessed the Byakugan, an occular Kekkei Genkai that grants her x-ray vision, nearly 360 vision (the Byakugan has a blind spot at the nape of the neck), and the chakra pathway system. She can focus her Byakugan's sight to dramastically increase it's range in one direction, up to 10 Kilometers. Gentle Fist: As a member of the Hyuga clan, Shizuko specializes in close-range, taijutsu combat. Her style is the signature style of the Hyuga clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see an opponent's chakra pathway system. It also allows her to create severe internal damage by inserting chakra into the right points on the opponent's body. Stats In comparison at age 16 Hyuga Hinata's total score was 21.5 and Hyuga Neji's score was 27. Other: *Her best friend is her teammate Inuzuka Yukiko *Her birthday is June 28th, making her Zodiac Cancer *Her blood type is O *Her favorite food is ramen. She doesn't like any kind of seafood. *Her hobbies are pressing flowers, having fun, and training. *Her first crush was on Tadao, she was six at the time. *She graduated 2nd in her class.﻿